elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ald'ruhn Characters
The following is a list of characters that are located in Ald'ruhn. General *Ano Vando (Male Dunmer) *Arsyn Salas (Male Dunmer) *Aryni Orethi (Female Dunmer) *Bivale Teneran (Female Dunmer) *Boldrisa Andrano (Female Dunmer) *Cienne Sintieve (Female Breton) *Codus Callonus (Male Imperial) – Bookseller (also, Author) *Dandera Selaro (Female Dunmer) *Daynes Redothril (Male Dunmer) *Deval Beleth (Male Dunmer) *Dravasa Andrethi's (Male Dunmer) *Drinar Varyon (Male Dunmer) *Galsa Gindu (Female Dunmer) *Galthragoth (Male Bosmer) *Gindrala Hleran (Female Dunmer) *Hanarai Assutlanipal (Female Dunmer) (Female Dunmer) *Malpenix Blonia (Male Iperial) House Redoran *Navam Veran (Male Dunmer) – Silt Strider *Tiras Sadus (Male Dunmer) *Tuveso Beleth (Female Dunmer) Ald Skar Inn *Boderi Farano (Female Dunmer) *Fathusa Girethi (Female Dunmer) *Hassour Zainsubani (Male Dunmer) Thieves Guild *Merthierry Laelippe (Male Breton) *Sadryn Volos (Male Dunmer) *Skeetul (Male Argonian) *Tuundir (Male Bosmer) The Council Club *Bralas Mels (Male Dunmer) *Darvam Hlaren (Male Dunmer) Thieves Guild *Dather Manel (Male Dunmer) *Thengil (Male Khajiit) *Volene Llervu (Female Dunmer) House Redoran Fighters Guild *Percius Mercius *Baradras *Ergnir *Tralan Mages Guild *Anarenen *Edwinna Elbert *Erranil *Heem-La *Manis Virmaulese *Movis Darys *Orrent Geontene *Tanar Llervi *Tremona Maren *Vala Catraso The Rat in the Pot *Aengoth the Jeweler (Male Bosmer) Thieves Guild *Allding (Male Nord) Thieves Guild *Dro'Tasarr (Male Khajiit) *Dular gro-Buzga (Male Orc) *Estoril (Female Altmer) Thieves Guild *Galtis Guvron (Male Dunmer) *Lirielle Stoine (Female Breton) Thieves Guild *Narile Sadoro (Female Dunmer) *Tee-Lan (Male Argonian) *Thadar Ertis (Male Dunmer) *Tongue-Toad (Male Argonian) Thieves Guild *Yak gro-Skandar (Male Orc) Thieves Guild Temple *Danoso Andrano (Female Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Folvys Andalor (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Methal Seran (Male Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Tuls Valen (Male Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Ureso Drath (Female Dunmer) Tribunal Temple Ald'ruhn-under-Skar *Neminda (Female Redguard) House Redoran Arobar Manor *Bolyn Elval (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Ethes Evos (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Gandosa Arobar (Female Dunmer) House Redoran *Llavane Hlas (Female Dunmer) House Redoran *Miner Arobar (Male Dunmer) House Redoran – Council Member *Vindyne Belvani (Female Dunmer) Llethri Manor *Dinara Othrelas (Female Dunmer) *Eindel (Female Bosmer) House Redoran *Fathasa Llethri (Female Dunmer) House Redoran *Garisa Llethri (Male Dunmer) House Redoran – Council Member *Llanel Brenos (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Sanvyn Llethri (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Tens Nolar (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Ureval Dralayn (Male Dunmer) House Redoran Morag Tong Guildhall *Goren Andarys (Male Dunmer) Morag Tong *Hoki (Male Nord) Morag Tong *Lassour Zenammu (Male Dunmer) *Salyni Nelvayn (Female Dunmer) Morvayn Manor *Brara Morvayn (Female Dunmer) House Redoran – Council Member (Mistress Brara Morayn) *Mondros Balur (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Nilos Talds (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Remas Morvayn (Male Dunmer) House Redoran Ramoran Manor *Garvs Ramarys (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Favilea Sathendas (Female Dunmer) House Redoran *Hlaren Ramoran (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Nalvyna Sarinith (Female Dunmer) House Redoran *Raryn Daren (Male Dunmer) House Redoran Sarethi Manor *Athyn Sarethi (Male Dunmer) House Redoran Council Member *Domesea Sarethi (Female Dunmer) House Redoran ''Also: Arsyn Salas and Gragus Lleran ''(Morag Tong Assassins) – Quest-reliant Venim Manor *Bevadar Bels (Male Dunmer) *Bolvyn Venim (Male Dunmer) – House Redoran – Archmaster *Dilvene Venim (Female Dunmer) House Redoran *Idros Givyn (Male Dunmer) *Irver Fevur (Male Dunmer) *Nathyne Uvelas (Female Dunmer) *Nidryne Redas (Female Dunmer) *Novor Gorvas (Male Dunmer) *Tereri Irethi (Female Dunmer) *Tidras Deltis (Male Dunmer) *Ralam Vilas (Male Dunmer) *Velsa Orethi (Female Dunmer) *Vendrela Aravel (Female Dunmer) *Veresa Salvani (Female Dunmer) *Vevul Alver (Male Dunmer) *Varvur Sarethi (Male Dunmer) House Redoran Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Morrowind: Lists